It is desirable that wireless communication devices operate anywhere in the world. Frequency bands, however, vary from country to country and region to region. Furthermore, service providers may require use of different applications, for example, the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or Personal Communications Service (PCS). Consequently, antenna designs for wireless devices need to cover multiple frequency bands as well as address the frequency requirements of service provider applications in order to function globally. The present invention addresses limitations of previously existing antenna designs.